


Velocity

by MistressKat



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Jack likes to go fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velocity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insaneboingo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=insaneboingo).



> Prompt: "What's wrong with this jumper?"

“I have something to show you,” the Doctor says.

Jack raises his eyebrows, but forgets every innuendo-laden comeback as soon as they step into the docking bay.

“_Holy fuck_,” he exclaims, his expression one of surprise and pure lust. “A Gressofilian Racing Jumper!”

The Doctor has seen that look on Jack’s face before, but usually it’s aimed at something with a heartbeat. Or two.

“There’s one thing wrong with it though.” At his touch the cockpit hatch opens smoothly.

Jack frowns. “What?”

The Doctor grins from ear to ear. “We’re not in it,” he says and tosses Jack the keys.


End file.
